Calvin and Hobbes
Calvin and Hobbes is the first shame in the Calvin and Hobbes series. Unlike most shames, it is one of the infinite major storyline-less shame. Playable Characters *Calvin, one of the main characters of the real world *Hobbes, one of the main characters of Calvin's Imagination *Carly Shay of iCarly *Dark Dora The Explorer (hidden) *Shane Dawson, some cool emo who joined *Weegee, a joinee character (hidden) *Calvario (hidden) *Hobbario (hidden) Npc's * Candace * Claire * Hotcake Dan, some hobo who uses a trash-can as armor, and a metal spatula as a weapon. * King Tyrant * Mr. Booga, a character in this shame *Ronald *Tiger Bulk Man *El Tigre *Doctor *Uncle Max *Spaceman Spiff *Link *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Sanic *Waluigui *Shrek *Girl Cat *Rabbid Peach *Mickey Mouse *Ed (Ed,Edd,and Eddy) *Gay Luigui *Grand Dad *Sexy Eggman *Uncle Grandpa *Sexy Peach *Pacman *Megaman *Hiccup (How to train your dragon) *Shulk *Knuckles *Donkey Kong *Dan (Dan Vs) *Sonic *Garfield *Spingebill *Homer *Thomas the Tank Engine *John Cena *Flutter shy *Sonic Oc *Chicken Man *Steve *Jake the Dog *Mike wazoski *Mega Man *Willy Wonka *Elmo *Cookie Monster *Dorito Man *Disgust (Inside Out) *Pussy Destroyer *Cardboard Man *Kermit the frog *Squidward *Map (Dora the Explorer) *Toad *8Bit Link *Phoenix Wright *Naruto *Pineapple Man *Cory (Cory in the House) *Penguin (Club Penguin) *Wario *Tails *Ice Climber *Game Grump *Obama *Jontron *Steven (Steven Universe) *Jigglypuff *Horse Man *Peanut Butter, Jelly Time Banana *Gordon Freeman *Patrick *Diddy Kong *Toadette *Luigui *Pikachu *Inspector Gadget *Mr.Potato man *Shigeru Miyamoto *Lucas *Jesus *Aku Aku *Goofy *Frozone *Jontron *Morty Smith (Rick and Morty) *Barry Benson *Johnny Test *Rosalina *Kirby *Furry *King Dedede *Heavy *Reggie *Steve Jobs *Gray Pikmin *Baby (Sister Location) *Pewdiepie *Jump Man *Green Toad *Mii Fighter *Knuckles *Wario *Bowser *God *Superman *Yee *Jack Black *Robot Monkey *Tingle *Hugh Neutron *Miku *Shaggy (Scooby Doo) *Scooby *Grinch *Yooka Laylee *Phantom Mangle *Isabelle (Animal Crossing) *Johnny Bravo *The Cat in the Hat *Mew Two *Ronald McDonald *Mike Tyson *Cranky Kong *Duck Hunt *Turbo (Wreck it Ralph) *Winnie the Pooh *Bob Ross *Bulby (Jimmy Neutron) *Blue Yoshi *Pauline *Cool Cat *Soldier (TF2) *Sandy Cheeks *Zelda *Dixie Kong *Slowpoke *Ditto *Naruto *Private (Penguins of Madagascar) *Shadow the Hedgehog *The Mighty Loaf *Adolf Hilter *Donald Duck *Rotten Robbie *Solid Snake *Bonnie *Dragonite Iteams * Pepsi * Pizza * Hammer * Banana Boomerang * Red Leaf * Eggplant * Barrel * Donut * Lightsaver * Smash Coin * Green Bean * Moutache * Chicken Wing * Moutain Dew * Obey Hat * Nazi Flag * Ketchup * Skittles * Evil Con Carne's Brain * Magic Wand * Mushroom * Ring * Doritos * Tie * Brick * Poo Emoji * Pizza * Gernade * Iron Man Hand * Horn * Gun * Heart * Candy Corn * Pringil * Egg * Sun Glass Emoji * Waffle * Mario Amiibo * Hot dog * Mario shoe * Cheese * Spongebob Star * Croc Shoes * Ladybug Sheild * Sea Shell * Smash Ball * Skeleton Head * Chaos Emerald * Trophy * Dice Block * Tuna Fish * Scissors * Bacon * Satan Ball * Magic 8 Ball * Iphone * Waluigui's Underware * Facebook Drink * Google Plus Drink * Pumpkin * Gem * Football Helmet * Cracker * Latern * Knife * DS * Stop Sign * Saw Blade * Batman's Mask * Potato * Cat Piano * Key * The Black Key * Spiny Shell * Banana * Sonic's Shoe * Yellow Peep * Tomato * Diamond Sword * Shine Sprite * Onion * US Flag * Basketball * Cardboard Box * 1Up Shroom * Traffic Cone * Chainsaw * Poke Ball * Taco * Fanta * Goggle Eye * Gun * Bow Tie * Christmas Tree * Lollipop * Master Ball * 5 Hour Energy drink * Jelly Belly Candy * Gold Mario Award * Rainbow Weed * Gernade * Bowling Ball * Fried Chicken * Sandwich Chapters Ch.1 - A Friendly Game of Rock Paper Scissors Realms:Jacksonville, Florida Lands: 1.Rice Fields 2.Toxic Cave 3.Olive Garden 4.McDonald's 5.Nairobi Desert Ch.2 - Something Sacrifice Drools Realms:Australia Lands: 1.Aqua Centauri 2.Veggie Forest 3.Fukushima 4.Cheese Land 5. Bowser's Castle Ch.3 - World War 0:Yukon Rises Realms:Japan Lands: 1.Twistville 2.Peach's Castle 3.Yoshi Island 4.Moon 5.Pokemon Island Ch.4 - Weird Anime Hunters from another planet Realms:Pangea Lands: 1.Anime City 2.Kongo jungle 3.Toad Town 4.Wendy's 5.World-E Ch.5 - Journey to the boink Realms:Mars Lands: 1.Black House 2.Washington 3.East Hyrule 4.Marshlandia 5.Rainbow Road Ch.6 - Toilet Universe of Time Realms:Hell Lands: 1.Meme Town 2.Pie Factory 3.Microsoft Island 4.Squadala Island 5.Mount Rushless Ch.7 - Vegan Generation Realms:Soviet Russia Lands: 1.Boggy Swamp 2.Fire Canyon 3.Forbidden Jungle 4.Misty Jungle 5.Rock Village Ch.8 - ET WheelChair Roads Realms:NYC Lands: 1.Snow Moutain 2.Spider Cave 3.Geyser Park 4.Volcano Tower 5.Twin Tower Enemies * Bed Bugs * Bed Monster * Bloodsucking Freak * Monkey * Alligator * Tiger * Elephant * Dark Boo * Snowman * Squirtle * Mall Cop * Dronkey * Happy (Happy Meal) * Donkey * Gay Banana * Evil Purple Koopa Troopa * Dinosaur * Zubat * Piranha Plant * Lakitu * Goomba * Dog * Bill Cipher * Dry Bones * Eye Ball * Larry Koopa * G Man * Bonzi Buddy * Paper Ghost * Pig * Seagull * Blooper * Elmo Spike Ball * Hammer man * Chain Chomp * Wiggler * Slime * Ladybug * Eggman Bomb * Thwomp * Gnome * Rabbid * Mecha Shark * Black Pig * Pink Parrot * Minecraft Sheep * Annoying Orange * Zelda Moon Bosses Chapter 1 Boss-MLG Dora the Explorer(Crash Bandicoot) Chapter 2 Boss-Susie Derkins, one of the rivals for Calvin Chapter 3 Boss-Rosalyn, the babysitter Chapter 4 Boss-Miss Wormwood Chapter 5 Boss-Moe, one of the rivals for calcin Chapter 6 Boss-The Yadaran Chapter 7 Boss-Weeaboo Jones Chapter 8 Boss-Lord Cei Cei Trivia *This shame is teh only Calvin and Hobbes shame ever made, but there are rumors of a sequel called Hobbes: The Prophecy *This shame was reviewed by the ArcadeHobo, giving it a good-good yummy 4/5, commenting, "It's un okayh shame, butt i LUV IT! I LUV CALVUN UND HOOBIS! I want a sequll, now! Yay! YUMMY-YUM-YUM!!!" *Some of the elements in similar to filthy frank ideas and jak and daxter Soundtrack * Main Menu * Introduction * Chapter 1 Introduction * Ch.1 - Rice Fields * Rice Fields Minigame * Toxic Cave * Olive Garden * MC Donalds * Nairobi Desert * MLG Dora the Explorer Boss Introduction * MLG Dora the Explorer Boss * MLG Dora the Explorer Defeation * Chapter 2 Introduction * Aqua Centauri * Aqua Centauri Caves * Veggie Forest * Veggie Forest Caves * Veggie Forest Minigame * Fukushima * Cheese Land * Cheese Land Minigame * Bowser Castle * Susie Derkin Introduction * Susie Derkin Boss * Susie Derkin Defeation * Chapter 3 Introduction * Twistville * Peach's Castle * Rosalyn Boss Introduction * Rosalyn Boss * Rosalyn Boss Defeation * Chapter 4 Introduction * Miss Wormwood Introduction * Miss Wormwood Boss * Chapter 5 Mars Introduction * Black House * Washington * East Hyrule * Marshlandia * Rainbow Road * Moe Boss Introduction * Moe Boss * Chapter 6 Introduction * Meme Town * Microsoft Island * Squadala Island * Mount Rushless * The Yadaran Introduction - Ran Off On Da Plug Twice * The Yadaran (Ch.6) Boss * The Yadaran Defeation * Chapter 7 Introduction * Forbidden Jungle * Misty Jungle * Rock Village * Weeaboo Jones Introduction * Weeaboo Jones Boss * Chapter 8 Introduction * Snow Mountain * Spider Cave * Geyser Park * Volcano Tower * Twin Tower * Cei Cei Introduction * Lord Cei Cei Boss * Master Cei Cei Boss * Game Over * Credits Credits * Sega * Sonic Team * Adult Swim * CN * Devitant Art * Nintendo * Miiverse * WikiHow * Seinfield * 4Kids * Kojima Productions * Capcom * Subway * EA * Cincinati ZooCategory:Shames